


ROOFTOP

by ahogurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogurl/pseuds/ahogurl
Summary: Taeyong met his first love at school's rooftop that afternoon.A fluff story about my *cough* OTP *cough* because why not? we need some Tae/Yu in our life XD





	ROOFTOP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> It's my first time writing fic in English and post in here... so please excuse my grammar and typos XD  
> English isn't my first language so... *shrugs*  
> Enjoy this fic and please leave comments XD *love love*

“What are you doing here?”

That was their very first conversation.

Taeyong knew when he walked pass his classmates, bought two onigiris and a box of milk from canteen, before brought his legs up to his school’s rooftop that he would meet ‘him’.

His new classmate from Japan that moved to his school since three days ago. Taeyong still had nothing to know about this boy beside Nakamoto Yuta was just a very usual boy. He had a cute wavy thick brown hair, and he seemed to have couples of cute pink hair pins for his long bang that sometimes covered his cute big brown eyes. 

Cute huh?

Taeyong was still standing with his plastic bag when Yuta turned his head, jumped down and brought his nice legs to him. In a couple second, Yuta was right in front of him. He’s staring Taeyong’s eyes with his big brown ones. Long eyelashes played on his smooth cheeks everytime he’s blinking.

“You are Lee Taeyong, aren’t ya?” He asked and Taeyong nod, walked pass him before sat on the rooftop’s surface that wasn’t really smooth. He’s opening his choco milk.

Yuta was running then sat beside him. They were so close that Taeyong could smell Yuta’s new blazer, a nice fragrant of shampoo that Taeyong never smelled before, and something like mint and lavender.

“I didn’t really like chocolate milk.” Yuta’s comment made him jolt. He’s staring at his chocolate milk before drank it. Yuta laughed and Taeyong’s sure that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole life.

He stared Yuta who just humming befor his eyes made a frown, “Hmm...” he said, hoping it would make Yuta shut up for a moment.

“I prefer tuna with mayo for onigiri, you know, it’s not too salty. Do you like salty foods?”

Taeyong stared Yuta who smiled and looking at his onigiri. Taeyong made a frown, watching spring-wind’s blowing Yuta’s not-so-short hair, sweeping his soft mochi-like skin. It was not too cold anymore but Yuta’s cheeks still blushing and it made him looks almost adorable.

“Well, I just got this one from canteen.” He said and the Japanese laughed hard.

“You didn’t like moving huh?”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. “I’m in dance club.” He said and Yuta nodded, still smiling like idiot. Taeyong could see Yuta’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing him Yuta’s soft bright skin as Japanese could have.

Yuta opened his beautiful red lips, “I mean, moving to grab your favorite onigiri flavour!” he said, poking Taeyong on his right arm.

Taeyong was holding back a smile. He looked at Yuta who had his eyes closed. He saw the Japanese humming slowly as if he’s hearing a song. But all Taeyong could hear was just sound of spring’s wind which blowing sakura’s petals. And when he looked back at the brunette, all the sound around him suddenly became mute.

Yuta looked so beautiful with his long bang blowed by wind, petals hitting his skin and hair so softly as if they rained him with love. Taeyong was mesmerized, he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him with thin smile. 

And without second thougts, Taeyong reached up his long fingers, and brought them to Yuta’s soft hair. Their eyes met. Taeyong’s dark and sharp eyes met with Yuta’s big, bright and sparkling eyes. They’re so beautiful yet so strong that Taeyong couldn’t help his self to keep staring.

“Taeyong-ah...” Yuta called him and made him jolt.

Then Yuta’s pointing at himslef with his long beautiful finger, and at Taeyong in the next second, “Tomodachi...” his voice was so soft that Taeyong almost couldn’t hear.

Taeyong smiled in the end. He poked Yuta on his left arm as he said, “Tomorrow, you should buy me tuna mayo onigiri.”

Yuta was frowning and punched his arm lightly.

Taeyong smiled so wide that afternoon. School’s rooftop was the witness, under spring’s sun and sakura petals splash... he met with his very first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD  
> Let's talk about NCT and Tae/Yu with me in @yeseul_nam on twitter :3 *throws love*


End file.
